


Burning Slow

by Moons-and-Glassware (PorcelainCas)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, literally that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainCas/pseuds/Moons-and-Glassware
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Cause I can feel my soul burning, feel it burning slow...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Slow

**Author's Note:**

> [When I went to tag this, the first thing that popped up after I typed 'Drabble' was Dean/Cas Drabble(s). I applaud you Destiel fandom. (I love you guys)] This is not really a drabble, but a ficlet, but hey. 
> 
> A spur of the moment ficlet that was inspired by National Coming Out Day (Oct. 11) No set timeline or 'verse.
> 
> The title comes from The Weeknd ft. Lana Del Rey's "Prisoner". This ficlet is somewhat of a happier interpretations of the song's concept.

Nico’s lips parted slowly to welcome the gentle sweep of Will’s warm heat engulfing him. An indulgent noise of contentment escaped his lips and he tugged the other boy closer, nails scraping against his bare skin and shoulders.

Will puckered his lips and sucked onto Nico’s lip, reaching his hands to cup around his face as he drew air from his lungs like a starving man. Nico slid his hands from Will’s back down to his waist and pulled him closer on top of him, firm and insistent, slotting Will’s leg perfectly in the space between his own as the two boys tried to adjust themselves comfortably on the bed without once parting lips.

It was Nico who had to come up for air, turning his head away from Will and taking in a deep breath. Will was watching him with bright eyes that almost gleamed in the darkness, and the only sound that could be heard was soft panting as they tried to calm themselves down to make it past first-base.

“Oh my God,” Will finally said, breaking the moment and collapsing on top of Nico in laughter. “Holy crap, I almost came in my pants.”

Nico didn’t want to admit it either, but the same thing had almost happened to him too. “I guess we’re both just a pair of inexperienced virgins,” he commented, meaning it to come out light, but it ended up sounding self-conscious instead.

It had been a long time before he had been able to admit that he was in fact not heterosexual at all, and even longer to muster the courage to confess to Will. Now that they were making out shirtless and alone, Nico had no idea what to do. He knew how sex worked between two men, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready for it. ‘It’ being bottoming _and_ topping.

His boyfriend pushed himself up on his elbows to look at Nico pensively. “What are you thinking?” he asked, his voice tender but he was leaning in for another kiss again, and Nico could only stare into his eyes until their lips were just millimetres apart.

“I… I’ve never had sex before,” he ended up saying just before Will pecked him lightly, soft lips dragging against his own. Will let up, and Nico continued to speak despite the fact that he wanted to drag Will down forcibly and kiss the hell out of him. “I don’t know if I’m ready.”

Will was now trailing his lips down his neck, murmuring against his skin. “We don’t need to go further than this tonight,” he said, the rumble of his chest creating a pleasant feeling when pressed against Nico’s own.

“Okay,” he said. “But are you sure? I mean, I know…sex is kind of why people have relationships,” he said, nervous laughter bubbling up.

Will had stopped kissing him now and was looking at Nico through confused narrowed eyes. “No,” he said. “Whoever told you that is just plain ignorant. We’re in a relationship because I like you Nico, and I – well I hope you feel the same way too.” A flush came to both their cheeks, not ready to acknowledge the other four-lettered L-word. “And if you don’t want to go all the way tonight, then that’s fine with me. And if you don’t want to go all the way ever, then that’s also fine with me.” He brought his face close to his so that the tip of their noses were touching and he was looking directly into Nico’s eyes. “You got it?” he asked, softer this time.

“Yeah,” Nico breathed out, and Will stole the moment to swoop down and capture his lips again. An involuntary whine escaped Nico’s mouth and Will swallowed it down with a simple but curious sweep of his tongue against the insides of Nico’s mouth. Tangled and sweaty in the bedsheets with warmth pooling contentedly in his stomach, Nico knew he would happily spend the rest of the night attached to Will’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and/or comments would be super kind <3


End file.
